Doble Opuesto
by Mile Blues
Summary: AU Moderno. Despues de perderlo todo, incluso tu identidad, hay ciertas cosas que dejan de importarte. Tu propio bienestar, los sentimientos de los otros, hacer el bien y la moral en general. Sin embargo, por sobre todo, siempre tienes un objetivo que cumplir, ¿por algo sigues vivo, no? El de Peeta Mellark, la ruina de Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne. (FIC RESUBIDO)


**NdA:** Aquí pues, con un proyecto que si espero terminar. La idea es clásica, pero tratare de ir revelando info muy de a poco y de ir intercalando presente y pasado. Por ahora está muy sanito, en unos caps mas los protas se iran revelando y la cosa se volverá M. Espero que les guste.

 **PD:** Es un Peeniss.

 **PD2:** El título del fic hace referencia a una canción del grupo chileno "La ley"

 **ACLARACION: Ya habia subido parte de este capítulo, menos de la mitad pero no me convencía para nada. Lo que presento ahora está editado y recargadísimo.**

 **Peeta y Katniss, nombres y demases son propiedad de la casi genial Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los tomó prestados y los hago sufrir.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **-o-**

" **En un mundo así, la única moral es el azar"**

 **Harvey Dent. The Dark Knight**

Katniss respira hondo y se inclina hacia el lavamanos para mojarse la cara. Es la cuarta vez que hace la misma operación y el costoso maquillaje cada vez se resiste menos a abandonar su lugar. Es que le cuesta tanto, joder, le cuesta tanto. Sabe que es necesario para que mantengan su estilo de vida y a las familias de ambos, que Prim la necesita para seguir yendo a esa universidad costosa de no sabe qué lugar, que los hermanos de Gale son felices luego de tanto tiempo de miedo y sufrimiento, que todo el mundo desea con locura que todo siga tal como está.

Y esta noche es crucial para ello.

Gale es un narcotraficante de poca monta, que en el inicio contó con un capital ilimitado para hacer buenos negocios y que le permitió hacerse conocido rápidamente. El problema es que no pasó de hacerse conocido. Han pasado los años, las ganancias se han estancado y a la larga, han empezado a bajar, de manera cada vez más drástica. Aún no tocan fondo, pero ya están muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca, Katniss Everdeen lo puede sentir.

Sin embargo, hace poco tienen la sensación de que la fortuna les ha vuelto a sonreír. Gale se enterado de que en un país remoto del África hacen las anfetas más puras del mundo, y las quiere para su negocio. Y bueno, quizás hace unos años podría haberlas conseguido con su propio dinero, pero con la situación que tienen ahora resulta imposible.

Por eso, están ahí todos esos peces gordos del negocio, con la promesa de presentarles la empresa del siglo y pedirles su colaboración. _Rogarles su colaboración. Mendigar unos cochinos pesos_. No es algo que este dentro de la naturaleza de Katniss. Le repugna casi tanto como ser una dama, una señorita. Y tiene que hacer ambas cosas ahora, por el bien de la familia. Debe ser la esposa trofeo, guapa, encantadora, perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Siente ganas de llorar, de encerrarse en el monstruoso baño recubierto de mármol y no salir de ahí nunca más. Jamas. Respira hondo por última vez, _aire dentro, aire fuera Katniss_ y se mira al espejo, comprobando que el maquillaje no este demasiado corrido. No lo está. Intenta sonreírle a su reflejo, que usa un suntuoso vestido azul marino que termina en un diseño de pedrerías. Diciéndose a sí misma que Katniss Everdeen no es una cobarde. No lo es. Que puede pretender una noche ser lo que no es y que de esta manera la paz volverá a su hogar. Y a su relación con Gale.

Abre la pesada puerta con brío y sale con paso apurado al pasillo. Tiene que avanzar y torcer a la derecha para bajar por la escalera principal hacia el primer piso, donde ya están apareciendo algunos invitados. Caminar rápido le despeja la cabeza y le pone lentamente una sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto, no sabe bien como, se encuentra en el suelo. Con la cabeza adolorida y una quemazón en el pie. Frente a ella, hay un tipo.

Debe tener más o menos su edad. Usa un terno negro y una camisa que a primera vista parece del mismo color, pero Katniss puede notar que es gris. La corbata también es negra, haciendo un conjunto que resalta una tez pálida, medio fantasmagórica, apenas cubierta por unas pecas tímidas. Tiene los ojos de un azul gélido, que le traspasan apenas la encuentran, y los pómulos marcados. Sin embargo, nada de eso es lo que más resalta en él. Tiene la cara cubierta de tatuajes, de intrincados diseños que Katniss reconoce como típicos de los miembros de la familia Snow, quienes se los suelen hacer en las piernas. Sin embargo, a este extraño le recorren los parpados, las mejillas, la sien, todos los espacios que encuentran libres en su rostro, y Katniss siente el impulso de acariciarlos. Contiene el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Se obliga a hablar.

— ¿Buscas algo? —suelta, mas brusca de lo que le gustaría. Se soba el pie, arde cada vez más.

El desconocido se levanta con lentitud, como si tuviese problemas en las piernas. No le quita los ojos de encima y la chica se siente intimidada por ellos, pero le sostiene la mirada. Ella no es de las que la apartan.

—Soy Gabriel Snow—le ofrece la mano, en un correcto tono, confirmando la apreciación que habia hecho hace unos momentos. —Tú debes ser…

—Katniss Everdeen—balbucea, para unos momentos más tarde darse cuenta de su error—Hawthorne, digo.

—Con que tú eres la dueña de casa, ¿eh? Un gusto. —dice, acompañado con una humilde y graciosa inclinación de cabeza.

Katniss recupera el aplomo y le devuelve el gesto con la sonrisa más amable que sabe componer. Tratando de ignorar el dolor que le atraviesa el pie.

—Te llevo al vestíbulo, Gabriel.

—Está bien, prefiero llegar acompañado de una bella dama, que avergonzado por no tener sentido de la orientación—le sonríe, amplio, pero hay algo detrás de esa sonrisa que a Katniss le hace sentir incomoda. Muy nerviosa. _Son solo imaginaciones tuyas, Katniss_.

 **-o-**

Katniss se mueve por el vestíbulo, irradiando confianza y seguridad, masticando distraídamente un camarón enorme, que Gale se empeñó en encargar aunque el precio que les pedían era exorbitante. Nadie se da cuenta de la masa deforme que crece en su talón y que parece clavarle agujas en todo el pie, impidiéndole caminar con normalidad.

Sonríe, se ríe y hace reír. Toda la habitación parece brillar, copas de champagne, vestidos de seda y dientes blancos crean una atmosfera cargada de falsa dulzura y camaradería, de esa que de un segundo a otro te puede clavar un cuchillo en la espalda, sin siquiera mudar el semblante. Parecen divertirse los cabrones, o al menos lo fingen. Ella al menos está dentro de la segunda categoría. Trata de ubicar a Gale dentro del salón, sabe que si hay alguna posibilidad de tener éxito en lo que se proponen, se debe concretar en este preciso momento.

No lo localiza, y si hay una de las cosas en las que confía, es en su vista. Una ex -cazadora no puede dejar de hacerlo. Por eso, es que la angustia le aprieta el pecho no saber en dónde está metido. Se castiga mentalmente por haberle dejado solo, Gale a veces puede ser, como decirlo, ¿impulsivo?, ¿demasiado orgulloso para tratar con gente que con una sola orden podría hacer que le despedacen?, ¿demasiado idealista, con serios problemas para aceptar la realidad en la que viven?, ¿demasiado Gale?

Le tocan el hombro y por un segundo, perdida en sus pensamientos funestos, dobla el pie hacia el lado equivocado. Duele como mil infiernos.

—Hey, querida. Te presento a Gabriel Snow. Es un pariente lejano del viejo, que viene llegando de Inglaterra. —Gale está demasiado dichoso como para tener alguna duda acerca de lo que acaba de pasar. Piensa en mencionarle su pie y como le está jodiendo, pero no quiere arruinarle la felicidad. No es nada, piensa mientras se traga el gesto de dolor que le sube al rostro.

Y bueno, aunque la noticia dada implícitamente le pone contenta, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa. Es la segunda vez en la misma noche se encuentra cara a cara con ese extraño tipo, que, al igual que la primera vez, tiene los ojos clavados en los suyos. Unos ojos vacíos, carentes de emoción alguna, un pozo vacío y hondo. No le gusta para nada.

—Buenas Gabriel—le sonríe, intentando componer algo parecido a una sonrisa normal.

—Buenas Katniss.

— ¿Ya se conocen? —pregunta, extrañado, Gale.

—Llegue un poco más temprano que los demás invitados y me perdí como un idiota en este palacete enorme. No llego a encontrar nunca el camino de vuelta al vestíbulo si no es por tu esposa Gale—ríe ampliamente, encantador, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y parejos. Una trampa perfecta, siente Katniss en su interior, recordando a los conejos y ciervos del distrito doce que cayeron bajo su flecha, inocentes y sin saber nada del destino que les aguarda.

El silencio se impone, y ella y Gabriel se quedan mirando por un momento, a saber qué es lo que está pensando él. Katniss, entre los revueltos pensamientos, busca una manera de salir de ese silencio incómodo. No la encuentra porque la escudriña entre los ojos azules de Gabriel, tan profundos y tan extraños, pero que a la vez le parecen familiares. Como dos viejos amigos que no veía hacia mucho.

Gracias a Dios, y por una vez en la vida, Gale es el que reacciona levantando la voz.

— ¿Te parece si pasamos a la mesa, Gabriel?

Dicho esto, aplaude sonoramente y se echa a andar al lujoso comedor. Los miembros del bajo mundo de Chicago que se reúnen ahí, en la casa de Katniss, le siguen, sonrientes como los malditos idiotas que son. Gabriel Snow también, no sin antes pasar por su lado.

—Ten cuidado con ese tobillo, linda Katniss. Nadie quiere que sea más grave, ¿o sí? —le susurra al oído.

La mencionada chica le observa alejarse con garbo, caminando como si acariciase el suelo. Se siente indescriptiblemente perturbada.

 **-o-**

Están cenando, es el turno del plato de fondo—magret de pato con salsa de naranja y una guarnición de cuscús— cuando Gale hace el gesto de levantarse. Katniss sabe que su esposo arde en deseos de dar un brindis, de restregarles en la cara a sus invitados que logró cerrar el negocio sin su ayuda. Sin que ellos tuvieran que mover sus arcaicos traseros de dinosaurio.

Pero a pesar de que muchas de las personas que se encuentran en ese momento si son unos velociraptors que apenas se pueden levantar sin ayuda, tienen mucho poder. Poder del real, poder judicial y gente a sus órdenes dispuestas a arriesgar la vida por ellos. No vale la pena hacerles enojar, solo para saciar el deseo de fanfarronear como un crio que a veces se apodera de Gale.

Por eso es que Katniss pone suavemente su mano sobre la de él y le fulmina con la mirada, procurando que nadie se dé cuenta. Gale apenas asiente, pero se nota que no está nada contento. Da lo mismo, la chica Everdeen sabe que está trabajando por el bien de la familia. Antes de levantarse a hablar, tiene la incómoda sensación que Gabriel Snow sigue todos sus movimientos. Se sacude el hombro, como si con eso fuese a alejarlo de ella.

—Buenas noches.

Hace sonar suavemente la cuchara contra la copa de cristal, pero nadie la toma en cuenta. Todos cotorrean y se ríen fuerte, con las mejillas sonrosadas de alcohol.

Clang, clang, va de nuevo. Un poco más fuerte y solo algunos se dan vuelta. Snow le sonríe y se aclara la garganta, haciéndola sonar lo más posible y acallando los murmullos restantes. Ahora sí, Katniss tiene toda la atención que andaba buscando.

—Buenas noches, en nombre de la familia Hawthorne, quería darles las gracias por venir a nuestro humilde hogar…

Sonrisas por todas partes, un poco de ironía es bien visto en la mafia.

…y por acompañarnos a mí y a mi esposo a la mesa. Apreciamos su cariño y compresión durante todos estos años, en los que hemos logrado ingresar satisfactoriamente a la familia que conformamos todos los que estamos sentados a esta mesa…

Humildad y la mención al grupo, Katniss es consciente que lo está haciendo a las mil maravillas

…y somos inmensamente felices de tenerlos. Espero que siempre la fortuna este de vuestra parte. Salud por nosotros.

Las copas rebosantes de burbujeante _champagne_ se levantan, en aprobación a un discurso políticamente correcto, todos están muy contentos. Katniss se sienta con esfuerzo, el pie esta tan hinchado que pareciera que la _pantie_ ya no va a aguantar más. Le sonríe a la persona que está a su izquierda e intenta retomar la insustancial conversación que llevaban un minuto antes. Al lado derecho esta su marido, muy entretenido con una anécdota que está contando Snow, al parecer sobre un par de strippers obesas rusas que conoció en Minnesota y que intentaron convencerlo de que ambas esperaban un hijo de él.

O algo así, Gabriel ronronea más que hablar, en una forma entre afectada y enfermiza que le molesta enormemente. A estas alturas, cree que todo lo relacionado a él le irrita hasta niveles insospechados.

Y además, para arruinar aún más esa noche, el pie no la puede incomodar más. Le está dificultando pensar con claridad, fingir con propiedad. Se está empezando a angustiar, joder, porque tiene tan mala suerte. Lo único que se le ocurre es escapar a la biblioteca, total las cosas ya no podrían estropearse de ninguna manera. O eso se supone, la mayoría de las veces prefiere pecar de cautelosa que de audaz, pero se siente demasiado fatal como para seguir ejerciendo el control usual.

Se escabulle lo mejor que puede, en un momento que la conversación parece estar particularmente animada. Al minuto se siente segura, menos adolorida así como esta, acomodada en la enorme silla de cuero y entre los libros, antiguos y nuevos, que ella se ha encargado de ir recolectando durante el tiempo que llevan en la casa. No para ella, si no que para Prim, que estudia Periodismo en Harvard y que adora los libros más que su vida y que suele encerrarse ahí cada vez que viene a la casa.

Es más, Katniss tiene la sensación de que la habitación huele como su hermana, un poco a madera y al aire antes de una lluvia copiosa. Le agrada mucho y se permite la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche.

— ¿Es la habitación de Prim, no?

Gabriel Snow le hace pegar un brinco que lo logra controlar a tiempo. Se siente avergonzada.

—Eh, ¿Cómo dices? —no logra pensar en algo más inteligente que replicar a semejante afirmación. Trata de levantarse de la silla de la manera más suave posible, quiere encarar de una vez por todas a ese individuo extraño. Pero cuando se acerca al suelo, la bomba de tiempo dentro de su tobillo explota y el dolor la paraliza durante un segundo.

El Snow se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a ella. Se sube al escritorio, arrastrándose hasta el borde para sentarse ahí. Están cerca. Muy cerca. Katniss siente como el aliento de él traspasa la distancia entre ambos, hasta llegar a su nuca. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Por Dios, ¿se siente bien?

—Esta habitación, los libros, ¿son para tu hermana Prim, no? A ti jamas te ha gustado leer—lo dice con una rotunda seguridad, abriendo los brazos para abarcar lo que les rodea. Sus labios sonríen, pero sus ojos no. Ellos están muy muy enojados.

— ¿Cómo…como…como lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes sobre nosotros? ¿Quién eres? —Katniss intenta controlar el temblor en su voz, no puede dejar que el otro note que tiene miedo. Es como cuando cazas, si el animal nota que no tienes el control de la situación, estas perdido. Adiós presa, hola fracaso.

—Soy alguien que te conoce muy bien Katniss. A ti y a tu adorado esposo. Soy alguien que hará lo posible porque se enteren de lo que significa sufrir.

Se acercan lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual. Katniss piensa que debería alejarse, que ese individuo le acaba de amenazar a muerte, pero se queda ahí, quieta. Es claro que Gabriel es el depredador ahí, toda su aura lo expresa así. De pronto los labios se rozan y la chica se prepara para un beso de esos que te roban el aire, pero Snow solo se limita a agarrarle el labio inferior entre sus dientes y a tirárselo hacia arriba. Suave, lento como miles de vidas encapsuladas en un solo momento y con el toque justo de dolor como para excitar a Katniss hasta el infinito.

De pronto se separan. Gabriel se baja del gigantesco escritorio de madera y se dirige a la puerta.

—Ah, y Katniss, no te molestes en contarle a Gale nuestra pequeña plática de hoy. No tomará en cuenta tu opinión, me he encargado de eso.

 **-o-**

—Dame eso—dice la persona que se hace llamar Gabriel Snow. Se ha quitado la corbata y tiene los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. El pelo, otrora pulcramente acomodado hacia atrás, le cae sobre los ojos, formando puntas.

La persona con la que habla le alcanza la botella por encima de la mesa, Gabriel da un trago largo y tiene que recordarse que la comparte para contenerse de tomar otro. Es whisky, quizás ron. Para el caso, da lo mismo. Sirve para pasar las penas y para embotar un rato los sentidos. Ambos buscan lo mismo.

— ¿Que tal estuvo, Chico?

Es un policía de mediana edad el que habla. Es rubio y viste la típica camisa azul, pero la suya se curva conforme la tela se va acercando a la barriga, hasta llegar a un punto que en el que se da por vencida y deja que se asome una camisa blanca que va debajo. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, tanto que apenas se le notan las pupilas.

—Mmmm, creo que tuve el control de la situación. Ver la cara de susto de esa perra fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses, eso te lo aseguro.

Ambos se ríen.

—Brindo por eso, Chico. Pero no fue, ya sabes, ¿incómodo o raro? ¿Crees que podrás seguir estando cerca de ella todos los días?

— ¿Me estas preguntando si siento algo por la mujer que me metió a la cárcel? ¿Qué me quitó la vida que tenía? ¿Qué me arrojó a las garras de una familia de mafiosos lunáticos y enfermos? —Snow se soba las manos con un nerviosismo excesivo. Cuando le alarga el brazo en dirección al poli para que le pase la botella, se puede ver que tirita levemente y que tiene algunos problemas para controlarlo.

Toma un último trago y se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Bueno Haymitch, sabes que me tengo ir. O si no alguien terminara sospechando algo.

El aludido se levanta y rodea la mesa en dirección a Gabriel. Se dan un abrazo corto y el poli le da palmadas cariñosas en la espalda al que llama Chico.

—Cuídate mucho eh, Peeta.


End file.
